


Righteous Man

by Epiphanyx7



Series: Supernatural AUs I am Definitely Not Writing [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Canon, Alternate Universe - Canon, Angst, F/M, Other, Sibling Incest
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-03-05
Updated: 2010-03-05
Packaged: 2017-11-01 01:14:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/350351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Epiphanyx7/pseuds/Epiphanyx7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>That's not Dean's baby sister, and he fucking <em>knows </em>it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Righteous Man

**Author's Note:**

> Dear lord, what have I done? A Supernatural AU I'm totally not writing. *cough*

  


Its always been weird between him and his little sister, but Dean doesn't know how to deal with it when she walks into the barn, her coat flapping behind her on an invisible breeze. Bobby freezes, and rightly so, but it only takes a half-second hesitation and then the old man gets his head right and fires his gun at the intruder.

That's not Dean's baby sister, and he fucking _knows_ it.

Even if he hadn't known that Jamie was gone -- she'd disappeared right around the same time Dad did, but they'd never found hide nor hair of her no matter how hard they looked. Dean can tell that the creature walking towards him, wearing Jamie's skin, Jamie's face -- it's not his little sister.

And even though it hurts him, even though his soul is crying out for him to stop -- Dean plunges the knife into the creature's heart, expecting the demon inside to flicker and die, to leave his sister in peace.

Instead, she looks down at the knife in her chest, and pulls it out, dropping it on the ground.

\--

"Who are you?" Dean asks, his voice hoarse.

"Castiel." She says.

"What are you?"

She returns his gaze, not blinking. "I am an angel of the Lord."

\--

The first time it hadn't been about sex.

Jamie had always been closer to Sammy than to Dean -- he was the older brother, the one who had to protect them, and he was the one who kept Dad's secrets and lied to them to keep them safe. It wasn't a surprise but it was a burden Dean bore alone, and when they grew up none of that changed. So when Sam told them that he was going to Stanford, when he faced off against their father and refused to talk to Dean --

Jamie's eyes had been haunted and dark for the first time in nineteen years, and she'd walked away from their little brother with her expression glassy and cool.

"Jamie," Dean said, reaching out to touch her hand ---

She slapped his hand away, face expressionless, and she walked back into the hotel room -- the one that she shared with Sam, and when Dean knocked on the door he found it open and Jamie crying on her bed.

"Hey," He said. "Look --"

"I don't want to talk about it," Jamie said, and she turned over and glared at Dean, her eyes furious and watery as tears ran down her face. "I am not going to talk about it ---"

Dean pulled her into a hug. He held her while she cried, and when she pressed her lips against his, he didn't have the heart to pull away.

\--

He wasn't sure when it turned into something else, when suddenly there was no turning back, when Dean found himself in the backseat of the impala with his little sister half-naked on top of him.

It wasn't something he wanted to talk about, not something he let himself think about. Ever.

\--

"You're wearing some poor woman," Dean said. "That's my sister you're wearing, you bastard."

Castiel tilted Jamie's head to the side, blue eyes glittering coldly. "Would you like to speak to her?" She asked, her voice lower and harsher than Jamie's ever had been.

Dean felt sick. "Yes, let me talk to her."

Castiel looked at him for a long, silent moment. "She doesn't want to talk to you," She said, finally.

Dean looks away.

\--

Castiel calls Dean a righteous man, and it's all he can do not to laugh in the angel's face.

\--  



End file.
